


I Miss Having Sex, But At Least I Don't Want To Die Anymore

by BlueOranges



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Developing Friendships, M/M, Multi, asexual gang gang, implied non-con sorta idk i just-, lemme just bleh, mask opens up to avi, slight victim blaming, they do be talking about mask's problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOranges/pseuds/BlueOranges
Summary: Mask tells Aviators about his sexual problems, or rather his problems with sex in general.
Relationships: Aloha/Army/Mask/Skull (Splatoon), Aviators/Snorkel (Splatoon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	I Miss Having Sex, But At Least I Don't Want To Die Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> one hop this time, two hops this time
> 
> Alright boys here's the drill
> 
> There's implied non-con so like **dabs** sorry ik this is serious stuff but let me just- make a joke to cope-
> 
> Also asexuality is a spectrum i learned this it's in the flag colors fuck you-

Mask sighed as he sat down on the swing set, pushing himself back and forth slightly. It was night, but he had to get out of the house. It was a bit too suffocating with the certain emotions and scents in the air. His body did a big shiver and started to slightly shake. Damn it, his body decided his tremors needed to be here. Mask looked at the sky, his gas mask letting him see most of it. It was a calm night, his earbuds were in and playing the song that was hitting close to home.

“And she knooows that she shooouldn't listen… and that she shooould be with meee by the water fountaaain…,” the cyan inkling whispered.

“A little too late to be out, isn’t it?”

“ACK-”

The cyan inkling jumped in his seat and turned around, meeting the eyes of an apologetic nozzlenose user. Aviator took a seat on the swing next to Mask as the other tried to put his soul back in his body.

“Sorry about that, thought you heard me coming.”

Mask pointed to the earbuds in his ears. Aviators did an “oh” face and looked away. The two inklings stayed in silence for a bit.

“Where’s the other three…? You’re always glued to one of them haha…”

“Cooould ask you the saaame thing, but about Scuuuba.”

“Ha, yeah…”

“Weeell, they’re having sooome fun and I dooon’t partake in that sooo… had to get ooout, was geeetting too muuuch for me. Also Army is fuuucking loud.”

“Pfft- damn, it be like that sometimes.”

“Mhmmm…”

“So, why don’t you… you know…?”

“Eh… I juuust… I dunno.”

“Can’t do it?”

Mask’s head shot up and looked at the purple inkling. Aviators was looking into the distance with a neutral face that had a trace of sadness. Curious.

“Yeeeah, I can’t… I-I meeean I can do it myseeelf, and my hooormones do go out of whack sometiiimes, but when it cooomes to the real thiiing… it’s complicaaated.”

Aviators nodded, "I get that, I can’t do it at all. I don’t know what Skull’s told you guys about me, but the thought of sex doesn’t really cross my mind and I’m not that interested in it.”

“Oh, so you’re asexuaaal?”

“Bingo.”

“Aaah… I can’t really plaaace mine though. I can’t… feel aaanything down there.”

“Wait wait wait- what?”

“Yeaaah… don’t take it in liiike a ‘damn my ass is fuuucking immune’ way, but liiike ‘i can feel sooomething in there, buuut feels like nothing’ type of waaay. Looked it up, appaaarently our bodies can geeet traumatized. Fucking craaazy.”

“Mask… what the fuck happened to you?”

“Heh. Weeell young squid-” 

“I’m older than-”

“Leeet me tell you a couple stooories of having free wiiill of the internet and paaarents having too muuuch trust in kids.”

\----

“Holy. Shit.”

Mask rubbed the back of his neck as he finished. He covered all the events from when he was younger to now. He really was a walking dumpster fire.

“Sooometimes… I wonder whaaat would have happened if I cooould go back in time aaand tell my younger self the daaamage not being more firm in teeelling her no could cause us nooow… me letting her do thaaat to-”

“Mask you didn’t let her do it, you didn’t understand you were like se-”

“There’s no excuse! I could have pushed her off, distracted her- something!”

“Mask. Listen to me, as your future quote brother end quote in law I am now part of not only making sure Skull doesn’t fucking die in a stupid way, but you, Aloha, and Army too. There’s a reason the government says children become adults at 18 or we can’t drink until we are 21. There’s a fucking reason and that reason is because we aren’t developed yet. You were a curious kid and who can blame you? Nobody, because you were a kid and your moral compass wasn’t exactly complete.”

“I… I gueeess so…”

“That’s a sort of better response. I’m sorry your life has been shit dude.”

“It’s cool, I just… I’m also having trooouble with labels…? Like, I could saaay I’m asexual, yet the faaact my brain does thiiink about it and stuuuff defeats the puuurpose because asexuality is the laaack of sexual attraaaction.”

“You are asexual dude. It’s actually a spectrum, but some people are assholes about it when it’s literally in our flag colors. You’d be considered gray-a in my book, but you don’t have to take the micro label. I think it’s a micro label… eh anyways, gray-a people experience sexual attraction very rarely, yet they are still considered asexuals.”

“Huuuh… that’s some new informaaation… interesting… Anyways, it’s geeetting pretty late, we should leeeave or else sooomeone might call the pooolice for a potential drug saaale.”

Aviators laughed as the two got off the swings and headed out of the park together.

“Thaaanks for the talk, Aviators.”

“Yeah Mask, no problem. Also, you can just call me Avi, we’re friends after all. Cya!”

With that Aviators ran off in the opposite direction. Mask watched him, stunned at what he had said before shaking his head and grinning a bit.

“Frieeends, huh? I like thaaat…”

Mask took out his phone and changed the song, smiling the entire walk home.

“I miiiss having sex, but at leeeast I don’t wanna diiie anymore…”

**Author's Note:**

> songs!!
> 
> water fountain by Alec Bet  
> I miss having sex, but at least I don't want to die anymore by Waterparks
> 
> good songs! Also- I'm okey!! this is just me explaining stuff to myself and I do have a therapist now!
> 
> that i am paying for by myself because my parents couldnt be bothered to get me one,,


End file.
